Sakura in Trouble
by CLT93
Summary: What will Sakura do when she is kidnapped by the last person she thought she would ever see again?
1. Chapter 1

Sakura was heading to Hokage tower to report for a mission, she knocked on the door and heard a 'come in' she enters the room and sees that it's just Tsunade and herself.

"You wanted to see me Tsunade-sama?"

"Yes Sakura, I want you to Collect some herbs for me we're running low at the hospital, it's only found outside the village in the woods so you'll have to tell the guards at the gate where you're going"

"Is that all Tsunade-sama?"

"No, there has been reports of Akatsuki nearby I want you to be careful they will do anything to get to naruto, even taking his closest friends hostage" Tsunade said with a serious look on her face. Sakura could tell she was being very serious she was never like this usually before a mission.

"I'll be careful tsunade-sama" sakura said just as serious as Tsunade.

"You promise? I don't want my best medic nin to go missing."

"I promise" Sakura said, she and Tsunade over the past few years had become like sister they would tell each other everything.

"You may go, now" Tsunade says rearranging something on her desk.

"I'll be back later." Sakura says as she leaves Tsunade's office.

After the door closes behind Sakura, Tsunade sighs, "If only she new"

Sakura heads home after getting her assignment then heads out of the village to collect the herb tsunade asked her to find.

POV Switch.

Sasuke was sitting on a branch of a tree near Konaha wondering why in the world they were outside of Konaha. Then he saw her, the pink haired girl from his past all grown up, leaving the village for some reason or another. Kabuto comes up beside me looking over at Sakura, "Dang she looks different" he sai but Sasuke wasn't paying attention to him, Orochimaru shows up and grins looking down at Sakura as she passes under them not even noticing them.

"That is why we've come here, that girl has something I want"

Sasuke's eyes flicker in the direction Sakura had gone.

"Why do you want her?" he said trying to hide his rage from what Orochimaru had said.

"She has a demon sealed inside her that can control the tailed beasts" orochimaru explained, sasuke had a hard time hiding his shock. Orochimaru doesn't notice as he gives the signal for kabuto to move.

"Sasuke move so you are able to block her from escaping" orochimaru says as he jumps down, Sasuke doesn't have a choice but to obey, still not believing that Sakura, the weakling of team seven, was the host for the most powerful demon out their.

As he stands their thinking in Sakura's path He feels someone run into him unconsciously steadies the two of them and sees pink hair, kabuto suddenly appears and hits a pressure point on Sakura's neck, Orochimaru tells Sasuke to Carry Sakura as they head back to the hideout

The Next Day

Original POV

'Where am I?' Sakura thought as she was starting to wake up, as she fully awoke and realize someone was sitting about ten feet from her, staring at her.

"Where am I?" she said as she looked around the room.

"Orochimaru's hide out," whoever was sitting there said as he or she was looking at her.

"Why am I here?" She said

"You have something that he wants, we knew you wouldn't come quietly so we jumped you when you went outside the village to collect some herbs,"

"Ku, ku, ku, I see you've awoken," Orochimaru said as he entered the room.

"…."

"Is someone a little mad?"

"Curl up and die,"

"A little moody are we? Well I know a trick or two to get rid of that,"

"…."

"Ku, ku, ku,"

"I don't think she likes you,"

"Well no wonder, I did take you away from her,"

"This is true,"

"!"

"Ah she finally recognized you,"

"No wonder she didn't until now since my voice is so different,"

"And you're over in the shadows so she can't see your face,"

"That's true,"

"You Teme,"

"She speaks, and not very nicely seeing how it's your first encounter since that night you left, eh, Sasuke,"

"I wasn't talking to Sasuke, I was talking to you, Teme,"

"Well, well, well, I guess she needs a little time alone, I think, let's go Sasuke,"

"No, I think I'll stay and keep watch on her for a while," Sasuke said as he looked back towards her

"…"

"Okay, you stay and keep watch over her,"

"…."

"Okay then, I'm off, don't go hurting her I need her alive and healthy,"

"I know, I know,"

Then Orochimaru left and I'm left alone with Sasuke. He stands up and comes to the cage so I could see his face.

"Man you've changed, Sakura,"

"So have you, Sasuke,"

"How's Naruto?"

"Good, there haven't been any signs of Akatsuki anywhere, so he should be safe for a while longer but Gaara didn't have the same luck as Naruto,"

"Why what happened?"

"He was captured by Akatsuki and Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, and I went to help get him back, but we were too late. The Shikaku was already taken from his body so he was dead. Then one of the Akatsuki member's grandmother did a jutsu that she developed and she revived him, but at the cost of her own life,"

"Wow, so how is Gaara? I haven't seen him since our fight in the chunin exams."

"He's the Kazekage of the sand now,"

"I bet Naruto is really jealous,"

"Actually he's the exact opposite,"

"What do you mean?"

"He's really happy that Gaara is being acknowledged by the sand village,"

"Between you and me, I'm going to kill Orochimaru before he has a chance to take over my body, because I've already learned all that he can teach me so I can definitely beet him,"

"What!?" Sakura yelled in surprise

"Don't be so loud I'm working on a plan that will include your help, I need you Sakura, to kill Orochimaru and my brother. I heard he was headed towards the leaf, so Naruto needs to be warned, but I don't know how we'll warn him in time. My brother is really strong, if Naruto is still the weak little shrimp that I remember him as, he's dead,"

"Man I guess not everyone changes,"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that Naruto and I have both changed, but your still the revenge hungry guy I remember you as,"

"That's harsh, Sakura, and what do you mean by you've changed?"

"I've been training under Tsunade-sama, in both to become a medical ninja and in chakra control, so I can do a lot of things, both to fight, and to heal, I had to, to fight Sasori of the red sand on our mission to save Gaara. When Naruto got hurt on our mission to the Heaven and Earth Bridge after he went all Kyuubi and I was the only one that could heal him then. So yeah that's what I mean by stronger,"

"Sasuke, it's time to train,"

"Okay, I'll be right there,"

"I need to go or he'll yell at me but I'll be back,"

"Okay"

Then he left her there in the darkness of the cell but she wasn't alone for long.

"Well, well, well, looks like your awake,"

"...."

"Not very talkative are we,"

"Go jump off of a cliff,"

"Not very nice are we? I guess you have a reason to be mad at me since I was the one who knocked you out," Kabuto said walking over to the cell she was in.

"..."

"Well I guess I'll leave you to your thoughts,"

"..."

"Man you really need to talk more,"

"I thought you were leaving,"

"Finally you say something! No, I don't think I will leave,"

"Fine, don't expect me to talk to you,"

"Fine I'll leave,"

"Finally!"

"You want me to leave, don't you?"

"..."

"I'm staying,"

"Damn you,"

"I'm bored; you want to play a game?"

"No, I don't, I want to be out of here,"

"Sorry. I can't let you out of here because Orochimaru has something in store for you,"

"What does he want from me?"

"Sorry I can't tell you,"

"And why not, it's my life were talking about, so I should know,"

"I know you want to know but I don't even know I don't think Sasuke even knows"

"That's right, I don't even know what he has planed for her"

"Oh, Sasuke, your already done training I see"

"Leave us, I need to speak with her alone"

"Fine, fine, have a good chat with your old friend"

After Kabuto leaves Sasuke sits in the chair in front of the cell

"So, you want to know what Orochimaru has in store for you right?"

"Yes, I mean it's my life I should know what's going to happen to me"

He moves in closer to the cell and whispers

"He wants the demon that's sealed inside of you"

"What are you talking about!"

"I'm surprised you don't know I guess the fifth never told you about it"

"What's the name of this demon I so conveniently have sealed inside me that nobody would tell me about?" Sakura asked sarcastically

"It's called the light angel"

"Oh, its not a tailed beast?"

"No its the boss of the tailed beasts the most powerful demon that could ever live"

"So I could control all of the tailed beasts?"

"That's what Orochimaru thinks, but I'm not sure"

Then there was a huge explosion and Sasuke ran out of the room to see what it was, Sakura was left alone in the dark, but not for long.

"Here you are, we've bean looking for you, Light Angel"

"What do you want"

"We want the Light Angel to come with us to the Akatsuki hideout"

"I'm not going"

"To bad it's not a choice"


	2. Chapter 2

Before the guy could get any closer to the cell, Sasuke burst through the wall and crashes into her and the person was gone in an instant.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine, that teme"

"Who?"

"That guy with the orange mask that knocked me in here, he's gone now but he really packs a punch"

"What was he wearing?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because there was a guy in here before you came and he said that the Akatsuki wanted me to come with them but I said that there was no way I was going to go with those jerks no matter what"

"Well he was warring a black cloak with red clouds"

"That's the Akatsuki alright"

"Man I could have asked him about my brother"

"Hello, they almost got what they came for"

"What do you mean?"

"Didn't you hear me say that there was a guy in here from Akatsuki that was about to open the cell door to take me with him back to their hide out"

"Shoot I'm sorry sakura I forgot about the second one"

"It's time to switch hide outs. Sasuke, bring Sakura with you, seeing as you're in her cell right now"

"Ok, I'm going to have to blind fold you and tie you up just so you know"

"That's fine"

"If you promise not to scream I wont gag you"

"I promise"

"Ok, put this on"

He handed her a piece of cloth to tie around her eyes.

"I'm just going to tie your hands together so I can put you on my back with you hanging by your hands"

"Want that chock you?"

"Not if I concentrate some chakra to my neck"

"That's true"-sakura

Then he ties her hands in the front of her and walks her out of the hide out to where Orochimaru and kabuto are waiting for them.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah just a second"

He takes her arms and wraps them around his neck then she feels a jolt as they start to head to another one of Orochimaru's hide outs.

"When will we get there?"

"You don't need to know that"

"Its ok kabuto she can know that, we will be there in three days"

"It will really be one they're just toying with you"

"Oh, ok thanks"

"No problem"

~Man sasukes being really nice to me I wonder why I mean he never used to talk to me this much before he left and now he's talking to me like nothing ever happened.~ Sakura thinks as they continue moving.

"Um, Sasuke?"

"Yeah sakura?"

"Why are you talking to me so much? I mean, you never used to talk this much before you left"

"Well after living with a gay pervert and a weird scientist you get lonely"

"Ok, didn't know Orochimaru was gay"

"Neither did I until it was too late"

"What do you mean"

"He raped me"

"Holly shit!!!"

"Thanks for the concern"

"Sorry sasuke it's just that..."

Sakura couldn't say anything else because Sasuke put a finger on her mouth to silence her; she looked quizzically at him but then noticed he was worried.

"What's wrong" she whispered but got no answer

"Sasuke?"

"Be quite"

"Why what's wrong?"

"I'll tell you when we get to the base in fifteen minutes but right now you have to do as I say and be quite"

Sakura did what he said but couldn't help but wonder why he was so tense a couple minutes latter she found out.

"Hold it right there"

"Well, well, well, it's the nine tailed brat, it's been a while"

"Shut the hell up and give sakura back"

"That's impossible we need her for what's sealed inside her"

"Naruto!!! Don't just rush ahead like that!!"

He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Sakura, Sasuke, Kabuto, and Orochimaro standing there well Sakura wasn't exactly standing but you get the point.

"Sai we found them"

"Ok"

"Tell the others"

"Hai"

Wait others? How many shinobi came to save me? Sakura thought as she watched kakashi and naruto from sasukes back.

"Kakashi the others are under attack"

"By who"

"I don't know I couldn't see there faces but they have black cloaks with red clouds on them and one of them has blue skin and he holds a giant sword"

"Akatsuke"

"And better yet Itachi is there also because his partner is the blue skinned guy"

Sakura could feel sasuke tens up as he heard that his brother was nearby

"Sasuke, don't go your not strong enough to kill your brother yet"

"..."

Naruto seemed extra quite but then...

"Sasuke when did you get here?"

"I've bean here this whole time teme"

"Oh, shouldn't we go and help korini sensei?"

"We can't just leave sakura"

"But if Itachi is they're attacking them they'll be dead before we know it"

~Wait so it's hinata, kiba, and shino man I hope they can hold out against itachi and that blue dude, especially against Itach. ~

"Damnit we don't have time for this, naruto you go help korini and the rest of team 8"

"But kakashi sensei"

"Don't argue with me naruto team 8 could be dead go and help fend of there attacks"

"Fine, I will get you sasuke"

"...."

Then naruto leaves and kakashi stays to try and rescue me but he can't because he's outnumbered and after about fifteen minutes he's tired out from blocking orochimaro and kabuto's attacks sasuke wasn't fighting because he was carrying me and it's kind of hard to fight while carrying someone on your back.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Who do you want to win?"

".... Kakashi"

~OH MY GOD he wants me to get rescued by kakashi sensei Booya!!~ Sakura thought

"Oh"-sakura

~Man sakura has gotten so beautiful I wish naruto and the others would hurry up and get here and help rescue her~ sasuke thought as he watched them fight

"Sasuke why do you want him to win?"

"I don't want you to get hurt"-sasuke

"Its a little late for that don't you think?"

"...."

"That's what I thought"

"Sakura I'm sorry...."

"For what braking my heart or leaving me unconscious on a cold stone bench"

"..."

"Don't say you're sorry unless you mean it"

"But I do mean it sakura"

"Oh really, then why did you do it in the first place"

"To get strong enough to kill my brother"

"Is revenge seriously that important to you, that you would hurt your friends to get it?"

"...."

Then he did something that she didn't expect; he lets her down and unties her.

"What are u doing?"

"Letting you go"

Then he did something totally unexpected he leaned down and kissed her, not on the cheek or the forehead but on the lips so passionate she just stood there shocked

"Go help naruto"-sasuke

"S.... sasuke"-sakura

She looks up at him and just stairs

"Go sakura there's no way that the village would welcome me back I would go with you if I could but I can't"

"Of course you can, naruto and I, we can help you get your revenge just the three of us of course there's still Kakashi sensei but we can still do it together"

"..."

"Come on sasuke come with me and we'll save everyone together"

((A/N, Can anyone say corny? XD))

_____________________________________________________________________


	3. Chapter 3

"Hinata!!!!!"

"..."

"Don't die"

"You can't even protect her how do you expect to save your pink haired friend"

"Itachi you teme I'll rip you to pieces!!!"

Naruto goes all Kuubi and attacks Itachi but he loses control really fast because he's already going to four tails.

"GRRRRR"

"Well this should be easy if he can't control it then I'll just..."

"NARUTO!!!!!!!"

"GRRRRRRRR"

"That's naruto?"

"Where is my med bag?!!"

"Right here why"

"Give it to me hurry!!!"

"Ok here"

"What's in there that you nead?"

"You'll see, ah here it is, I need you to distract him while I sneak up behind him and put this on his head"

She holds out a seal for sasuke to see

"Are you sure that its ok for you to do this sakura?"

"Yes I'm sure"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside naruto's mind

"Hinata why did you have to die"

"She didn't die you Baka"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that she's still alive just barely but alive"

"Let me have my body back!!"

"Say please"

"Please?"

"Ok but I'm not going to be this nice next time"

"When are you ever nice?"

"You have a point there"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wait he's stopping"

"Put the seal on me before I change my mind about giving this baka his body back"

"hei"-sakura

"Wait a minute aren't you the light angels container?"

"Yes why?"

"Nothing just put the seal on me already"

"Hei"

Sakura walks closer to him and get right in front of him and she reach out and put the seal on his forehead then the chakra surrounding Naruto disappears and he turns back to normal of course theirs healing him but that's the easy part. After she heals naruto she looks around and see hinata lying there bleeding really badly she rushes over to her and check her pulse, theirs still a heartbeat.

~Thank god she's still alive!!!~

Sakura starts to heal Hinata's wounds when naruto wakes up and looks over and sees her healing Hinata.

"Sa...sakura"-naruto

"Yes naruto?"

"Will she be ok?"

"If we can get her to Konaha hospital she should be fine"

"Thank god"

"She's not out in the clear yet we have to get her to konaha as soon as possible, sasuke make yourself useful and make a stretcher for hinata naruto you go and search for korini and the rest of team eight"

"Hai"

They go of and she's left to heal hinatas wounds but she's not alone....

Sakura's bean healing hinata for a while now and getting kind of worried about naruto and sasuke. Then she remembers....

"Wow I can't believe you forgot about me light angel"

"S**t!!"

Then a kunai comes out from nowhere and hits itachi in the arm.

"Don't you dare hurt sakura!!"

"Well, well, well, two at once leader is going to reword me big for this one"

"You're forgetting someone"

"How could I forget my foolish little brother, where is he anyway?"

"Behind you"

Itachi turns around to find a fire ball coming towards him but he jumps out of the way just in time

"D**n!!"

"Did I do it?"

"Foolish little brother did you really think that would kill me?"

"Sakura here's the stretcher you wanted"

"Thanks, naruto did you find the others?"

"Yep there going back to the village as we speak"

"Good"

"Naruto, sakura you guys go on ahead I'll hold him of"

"Ok"

"Wait I'm not leaving without you sasuke"

"Sakura if I went with you itachi would fallow us and attack us I'm going to give you guys a head start"

"Fine but you better show up at the village as soon as you're done"

"I will I promise"

Then naruto and Sakura started of with hinata in the middle.

"Sasuke you better keep you promise"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Sasuke and Itachi

"You're really going to let them leave you behind? You idiot"

"I trust them that's all I need"

"So your trusting them to get to the village is that correct?"

"Yes"

"Well then I guess I should be going although leader will be mad at me for not bringing the light angel with me I guess I'll have to deal with it"

"...."

"We'll meat again sasuke"

Then he leaves and sasuke starts to fallow naruto and sakura

To naruto and sakura

"Man we're finally here"

"We still have to bring hinata to the hospital remember come on"

"I know I mean we're safe from that teme itachi"

"Yeah, I just hope Sasuke's alright"

"Of course I'm alright"

"Sasuke, thank god!!"

"Get hinata to the hospital I have to go talk to the hokage to see if I can come back and live here but don't get your hopes up"

"Yeah, tsunade-sama can be pretty harsh"

"Yeah I'll talk to you guys latter"

"Ok good luck"

Then sasuke leaves for tsunades office

"Unn..."

"Hold on hinata we're almost to the hospital your going to be ok"

Hinata smiles up at naruto then she falls asleep in his arms, he looks down at her lovingly and brushes a stray hair out away from her eyes.

"Ok we're here"

Sakura opens the door to konaha hospital and tehy walk in a nurse comes up to us and asks....

"Can I help you?"

"Chloe thank god we need to get hinata to the ER as soon as we can she's in really bad condition"

"Follow me"

"Ok"

They go to the ER and the doctors take hinata away from naruto and sakura so they went to the waiting room and waited.


	4. Chapter 4

Then the doctor came out

"She's in stable condition now she should wake up in a few hours"

"Thank you so much Rukia!!"

"Its the best I could do after you saved my husband from that cave last year" ((A/N XD a KP reference I couldn't resist))

"That's what you always say when you help me out"

"But its true"

"I guess I can't argue with that"

"Sakura we should go see what Tsunade-sama has to say to sasuke"

"Oh my god I almost forgot!!"

"Lets go!"

They head towards hokage tower just as sasuke is coming out.

"Sasuke how did it go?"

"She said I could stay but on one condition"

"And what's that?"

"I have to be under house arrest for a year and I have to prove that I'm not evil"

"That's all you have to do?"

"How's hinata?"

"She's recovering really well the doctor said she should wake up soon"

"That's good"

"Sa...sasuke?"

They turn around and standing there is Ino Yamanaka Sakura's ex rival ever since Sakura can remember but since she started going out with Shikamaro Nara they've bean best friends cause there was nothing that could make us hate each other anymore

"Oh hi ino-chan"

"Hey sakura so you've finally brought back sasuke"

"INO!!!"

"Oh I have to go my dads calling me nice to see you again Sasuke-kun we all missed you I know sakura did"

"Did she now?" Sasuke said looking at Sakura, She blushed

"Well I have to go"

"See ya ino"

She says as she waves to her

"Wow she's changed"

"Yeah she has"

"Ok lets go check on hinata"

"YEAH!!!!"

"Whatever"

They get to the Hospital and team 8 had just gotten there to see hinata so it was really weird for them to sit there

"So, sasuke"

"Hn"

"Why are you back?"

"I was tired of Orochimaro, so I left with sakura and Naruto, why?"

"Just wondering"

"Hn"

Dr. came out after a little while

"She's awake and ready for visitors"

"Thank you doctor"

"I guess we'll go in then"

"Ok let's go"

They go in and theirs hinata laying in her hospital bed with multiple tubs in her arms but other then that she looks fine

"Hinata-chan I'm so glad your ok"

"N...Naruto-kun"

"Its not just me that's here sakura and the rest of your teammates are here too"

"S...sakura-san I...I'm glad your o...ok"

"Thank you hinata I'm just happy that your ok you gave us quit a scare"


	5. Chapter 5

Then the doctor came out

"She's in stable condition now she should wake up in a few hours"

"Thank you so much Rukia!!"

"Its the best I could do after you saved my husband from that cave last year" ((A/N XD a KP reference I couldn't resist))

"That's what you always say when you help me out"

"But its true"

"I guess I can't argue with that"

"Sakura we should go see what Tsunade-sama has to say to sasuke"

"Oh my god I almost forgot!!"

"Lets go!"

They head towards hokage tower just as sasuke is coming out.

"Sasuke how did it go?"

"She said I could stay but on one condition"

"And what's that?"

"I have to be under house arrest for a year and I have to prove that I'm not evil"

"That's all you have to do?"

"How's hinata?"

"She's recovering really well the doctor said she should wake up soon"

"That's good"

"Sa...sasuke?"

They turn around and standing there is Ino Yamanaka Sakura's ex rival ever since Sakura can remember but since she started going out with Shikamaro Nara they've bean best friends cause there was nothing that could make us hate each other anymore

"Oh hi ino-chan"

"Hey sakura so you've finally brought back sasuke"

"INO!!!"

"Oh I have to go my dads calling me nice to see you again Sasuke-kun we all missed you I know sakura did"

"Did she now?" Sasuke said looking at Sakura, She blushed

"Well I have to go"

"See ya ino"

She says as she waves to her

"Wow she's changed"

"Yeah she has"

"Ok lets go check on hinata"

"YEAH!!!!"

"Whatever"

They get to the Hospital and team 8 had just gotten there to see hinata so it was really weird for them to sit there

"So, sasuke"

"Hn"

"Why are you back?"

"I was tired of Orochimaro, so I left with sakura and Naruto, why?"

"Just wondering"

"Hn"

Dr. came out after a little while

"She's awake and ready for visitors"

"Thank you doctor"

"I guess we'll go in then"

"Ok let's go"

They go in and theirs hinata laying in her hospital bed with multiple tubs in her arms but other then that she looks fine

"Hinata-chan I'm so glad your ok"

"N...Naruto-kun"

"Its not just me that's here sakura and the rest of your teammates are here too"

"S...sakura-san I...I'm glad your o...ok"

"Thank you hinata I'm just happy that your ok you gave us quit a scare"


	6. Chapter 6

They go back to konaha to tell hinata's father the bad news

"WHAT!!!!!"

"Don't worry anbu black ops are searching for her location and neji's with them so they have an advantage"

"I don't care about that I care about the fact that the six tailed demon is sealed inside her if they find out then she's dead"

"WHAT!? Hinata has what sealed inside her"

Sakura then hits naruto on the head

"Baka don't speak unless spoken to!"

"But why didn't anyone tell me?"

"Because only the village elders and I her father new about it we didn't want her do be thought of as a monster we couldn't avoid you being thought of as a monster because a lot of ninja witnessed you having the nine tailed sealed inside you so they told there kids to stay away from you that was unavoidable"

".... Then why couldn't you have told me I wouldn't have lived like I had if I had known"

"I am truly sorry about that naruto we couldn't tell you"

".... I hate this village"

Then naruto leaves

"That baka"

"He'll get over it"

"Yeah I guess its just I feel bad for him not knowing about hinata having the six tailed demon inside her"

"Kakashi"

"Yes"-kakashi

"I would like to come with you to rescue my daughter"

"Of course you can come after all she is your daughter"

"Thank you I'm in your debt"

"No problem"

They head to the hokage's office and head up to talk to her but she isn't there They ask shizune but she doesn't know where tsunade was either but she had a pretty good idea as to where she was

"I think I know where she is I'll be right back"

"I'll come with you"

"Ok"

They leave and head toward the gambling hall

"Why are we coming here?"

"Don't you remember? Tsunade-sama is a gambler and a drunk"

"Oh yeah"

"Oh look there she is"

She said as she points toward an obviously drunk tsunade

"Hey tsunade-sama"

Tsunade looks up at sasuke.

"Tsunade-sama we need to talk to you"

"What~who~are~you?"

"Its me sakura"

"Oh~sakura~what~do~you~want?"

"We need to talk to you but we should go to your office"

"Why can't talk right here?" Sasuke asks confused

"Because people will be listening" Sakura said looking around

"Ok~lets~go"-tsunade said trying to get up but she stumbled and sasuke caught her.

"Help me get her to her office" Sasuke said while struggling to hold tsunade up.

"Sure" Sakura said moving over and taking tsunades other arm "of all the days she could get drunk" sakura said while moving towards the door.

"She sure is heavy"

"Yeah I had to do this a lot over the last few years"-sakura

"Really?"

"Yep, it really builds muscles, sometimes she would do it on purpose and shazune would send me to get her"

"Wow, so you could do this without me?"

"Yeah, with your help she's actually a lot lighter then I'm used too"

"Wow" ~she's gotten more beautiful and stronger she really worked hard while I was gone~ Sasuke thought as they walked to Tsunades office

"Sasuke, can I ask you a question?"

"Hm? What is it sakura?"

"What's the real reason you came back with us? I know it isn't what you say, you can tell me"-sakura

Sasuke looked at the ground "I'd rather not say until we're alone" he said looking at tsunade

"She's not going to remember it she's past the point of remembering what happens until she recovers"

Sasuke looked at sakura "please wait, I'm thinking and it would be best to wait until we're alone"

"Ok, but I'm not going to forget to ask you"

"I know"

They get to tsunades office and take her to her living quarters sakura takes tsunade and put her to bed she falls asleep instantly.

"We're alone now sasuke" Sakura said coming out of tsunades room and shutting the door

"I noticed" Sasuke said, sakura noticed him sitting on tsunades couch and went to sit on the couch next to him

"What is it you want to tell me that we had to be alone?" Sakura asks.

"Close your eyes" Sakura closed her eyes

"Now this is si…" sakura's eyes fly open as his lips press against hers but she liked it and had bean waiting for this for three and a half years, sasuke broke away looking into her eyes

"Sakura I've been so lonely without seeing your face or hearing your voice" sakura was speechless

"I've bean waiting a long time for you to say that" she said with a smile.

"I love you sakura" Sasuke says smiling at her.

"I love you too, I always have" Sakura said, sasuke kissed her passionately, she kissed him back, but then broke away for some air, she smiled.

"Sakura will you be my girlfriend?" Sasuke asked, sakura's heart skipped a beat at his words.

"Yes oh god yes!!" she said jumping at him and kissing him passionately, he smirked under the kiss and kissed back holding her close. He herd a door open so he stopped but put her on his lap, it was Naruto

"Hey guys what are you doing here?" Naruto asked when he walked in to find them.

"We're waiting for tsunade-sama to wake up, she should wake up soon" Sakura said looking at the clock.

"How do you know when she's going to wake up?" Sasuke asked confused

"After three and a half years of bringing her back here I got used to her waking up at about the same time every time" Sakura said looking at the clock again and started to count down "5…4…3…2…1… and 0" just as she finished counting down they herd a noise in Tsunade's room sakura got up and headed for the bedroom.

"Wait here guys and I'll make sure she's actually awake"

"Ok" sasuke and Naruto


	7. Chapter 7

Sakura went into the bedroom and shut the door behind her but the lights were out so she couldn't see she fumbled for the switch, when she finally found it and flipped it she was surprised to find she wasn't alone.

"Well hello light angel" Itachi said from behind her, sakura didn't have time to scream before a hand was on her mouth she tried to bite it but it was no use, she felt a blunt object hit her mid section knocking the air out of her body, she became limp in his arms, but not unconscious, she was trying to find a way to worn sasuke and Naruto, she was finally able to bit his hand he let go for just a second, that was all she needed to let out a loud scream.

"What the hell?!!" Sasuke said jumping at the sound

"No time sakura's in trouble!!!" Naruto said jumping up and running to the bedroom, he busted in, sasuke right behind him, sakura was relieved they had heard her and fell to the floor with a thud

"Itachi you teme!!" Sasuke said running at itachi, but itachi was too fast he disappeared, but reappeared with sakura in his arms by the window, but suddenly he fell in like something had pushed him he dropped sakura and in a flash sasuke caught her

"I don't think so"

"What the…."

A white light enters the room and goes towards sakura sasuke stands still as a snake letting the light enter sakura, once the light is completely inside sakura she wakes up and looked up at sasuke and blushes

"Sakura?"

"Yes sasuke?"

"What was that just now?" Sasuke asked a little worried

"Honestly I don't know" sakura said confused

"Ku, ku, ku, I see I wasn't fast enough to catch it" Orochimaru said sounding disappointed.

"What do you mean?" sakura demanded

"Well if you must know that thing that just entered your body was the light angel, every time you are close to being captured by an enemy it will leave your body, and you will be dead until it re-enters your body just like you just saw sasuke"

"…." Everyone in the room except for Orochimaru and Itachi.

"Now that you know, I am going to stop chasing after the host of the light angel so you need not worry about me anymore but I don't know about the akatsuki"

"Well now that we know that piece of information I'm glad that we have a hostage" Itachi said as he got up "if you don't come with me willingly I will have no choice but to kill the hyuuga girl"-itachi said walking towards sasuke and sakura

"You don't understand itachi she doesn't have to go to you willingly the light angel has to go to you willingly" Orochimaru explained.

"Then I guess the hyuuga girl is useless anyway, you can have her back" Itachi then did a couple hand signs and hinata appeared beside itachi all tied up, he pushed her to them roughly and then disappeared.

"Thank god that's over" sakura said putting a hand over her eyes like she had a headache

Sasuke didn't say anything. Orochimaru decided it was time for him to go so he left in a puff of smoke. Naruto then showed up and saw hinata and immediately untied her.

"Thank god your okay hinata we were so worried" Naruto said as he hugged hinata close to his body. She of course passed out from being so close to Naruto, and from his words. They headed back to the village and took hinata too her house, where her father was discussing something with Kakashi.

"Hinata I'm so glad your safe!" her father rushed over and took hinata from Naruto and kissed her forehead. Everyone smiled as a father took his daughter to her room so she could sleep.

"How did you get her back?" kakashi asked as the door closed behind hinata's father.

"It was very interesting" Sasuke said and then told them the story after he was done he decided to go for a walk to clear his head. Sakura went with him for the same reason.


	8. Chapter 8

Somehow they ended up in the old training grounds that they used to train in, Sakura smiled at the flood of memories that came back to her.

"What?" Sasuke asked wondering what Sakura was smiling about

"Its just really ironic how many days we spent with Kakashi and Naruto training, and that first day on team seven that was fun" she said as she looked at Sasuke.

"Yeah I can still hear Naruto's yelling it was really hard for me to not burst out laughing" Sasuke said as he took a step towards Sakura.

"Yeah" Sakura said as Sasuke closed the gap between the two of them, he leaned down and kissed her she wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her close so it would be easier to kiss her.

"I love you Sakura" Sasuke said when the kiss was over they were looking into each others eyes.

"I love you too Sasuke" Sakura said then she went in for another kiss, but he stopped it.

"It's getting cold out here, do you think we could go to your apartment? We could watch a movie or something" Sasuke said looking into her eyes.

"Sure" Sakura said taking Sasuke's hand and leading him to her apartment. Once they got there she unlocked the door, and lead him in.

"What movie do you want to watch?" she said as she headed to her kitchen.

"I don't know what do you have?" he said fallowing her to the kitchen. She got some popcorn out and put it in the microwave and turned it on. She sat down at the table, he sat beside her.

"I have a lot of movies I'll go get them" she said getting up to get them. He grabbed her arm just before she was out of reach and pulled her close.

"Why don't we just go and sit there and catch up?" he said then he kissed her.

"We could do that" she said after the kiss they went to the living room and sat down on the couch. "You go first" she said

"Ok when I left how did Naruto end up on the team that went after me?" Sasuke asked curiously

"Shikamaru was put in charge and he chose Naruto because he knew you and he was the best for the mission" Sakura answered after a little while of thinking.

"Ah, your turn" he said after a while.

"Ok, why did you really leave Orochimaru?" she said a little curious.

"The real reason?" he asked a little annoyed that she would ask that.

"Yes the real reason" she said with a smile so he couldn't really be annoyed for too long.

"I fell in love" he said looking into Sakura's eyes. Sakura couldn't say anything; Sasuke just smiled and kissed her. Sakura kisses him back, wrapping her arms around his neck deepening the kiss. Sasuke has his arms around her waist pulling her close to him as they kiss.

Sasuke wanted her so bad but didn't want to take advantage of her in any way, in his eyes she was the purest woman he had ever seen. He leaned forward and kissed her again, she kissed him back. After a while Sakura broke away to breathe. Sasuke smiled down at her, she smiled back, he leaned down again and kissed her when he saw she had caught her breath, she kissed him back. He moved a hand down and pulled on the hem of her shirt she nodded but stopped him from taking it off of her, he looks at her in confusion. Sakura just smiles and takes his hand and without a word starts leading him to her bedroom. When they were inside he lightly grabs her by the shoulder and kisses her deeply and passionately, placing his hands on her waist, Sakura wraps her arms around his neck and entangles her fingers in his hair. Sasuke licks her bottom lip a little asking for entrance and she eagerly granted it and they started to french kiss passionately.

Sasuke starts pulling Sakura's shirt up and over her head just breaking the kiss for a second, he then starts taking his own off as they started to have a tongue war. Sakura moves a hand down to his pants and starts unbuttoning them, he moves a hand to help her out of her own and gets them down her legs so she was able to kick them off, she did the same with his. Sakura's hand stayed on his evadent erection through his boxers, as she started to rub it, he growned out in pleasure as she did and frenched her passionately as he moves his hand up to unclip her bra and took it off. Sasuke started slowly moving them towards the bed, Sakura giggled into it as they frenched passionately and reached the bed and fell onto it Sasuke on top, they both still had their underware on. Sakura was a little nervious and Sasuke could tell she was and broke the kiss.

"You sure you want to do this?" he asked looking deeply into her eyes.

"I'm sure" she responds with a smile and kisses him deeply. He kisses her back and moves a hand down to take her panties off, she's blushing madly now that she's completely naked. She moves a hand down and starts to push his boxers down his legs enough for him to kick them off. Sasuke kicks them to the floor and moves a hand down and starts moving his finger around in circles on her iner thigh. Sakura sighs in contement as he does, he smiles and continues kissing her passionately.

Sakura can't take it, "Sasuke, please take me" Sakura moans as they continue kissing passionately. Sasuke smiles breaking away from the kiss and starts slowly teasingly kissing down her body.

"Sasuke..." Sakura moans lightly, loving the feel of his lips on her skin.

"Yes?" Sasuke says licking her pussy lips, Sakura blushes and shivers as he does.

"I love you" Sakura says in a moan as he continues, Sasuke is teh first person to ever go this far with her and only after seeing each other a few hours before.

"I love you to Sakura" Sasuke says smiling up at her and starts eating her out. Sakura moans out, smiling and blushing madly as he does. Sasuke continues licking as deep as he can fingering her at the same time waiting for her to orgasm. Sakura is getting pretty close to orgasming moaning loudly as he continues.

"Cum My love, I want to taste you sweet juices" Sasuke says as he starts rubbing her breasts, Sakura arches her back as she orgasms into his mouth, moaning his name. Sasuke goes up and starts kissing her passionately, she kisses him back panting slightly.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asks again looking into her eyes, she just nods and kisses him passionately. Sasuke smiles and slowly lowers himself into her trying to be as gentle as he can, Sakura braces herself against his shoulder as he thrusts through her virgin wall. Sakura gives out a cry of pain, Sasuke emedietly stops and looks at her worried.

"Are you okay?" he asks looking into her eyes. Sakura nods her head still wincing a little.

"Sasuke-kun, why'd you stop?"

"I didn't know if you wanted me to continue"

"A little pain is expected on the first time, it'll go away after a little bit" Sakura says smiling at him.

"I know, i just didn't want to hurt you" He smiles back looking into her eyes, she goes up and kisses him. Sasuke kisses her back and reenters her trying to be careful, Sakura winces as he does but the pain soon subsides and is replaced with pleasure.

((A/N, I'm going to do a time sckip cause I don't feel like wrighting the rest XD please Review I want to know what you guys think of my stuff, thanks ^_^))


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning Sakura is fast asleep cuddling close to Sasuke as they lay their together, he has his arms wrapped around her in a protective way as he sleeps, holding her close. Sakura has a smile on her faces as she wakes up to see him still their, it wasn't a dream. Sasuke feels her stir and opens his eyes, he had been awake for a while, he smiles at her as he hugs her close. Sakura cuddles close to him closing her eyes and relaxing in his embrace.

"Morning love" he whispers in her ear, she smiles.

"Morning Sasuke-kun" she whispers back, he smiles.

"what are we going to do today? From the looks of it Akatsuki won't be coming after you anytime soon, and Orochimaru didn't seem like he was going to come after me anymore either"

"I'm up for anything" Sakura says stretching, a little stiff from the night before. Sasuke sits up and stretches lightly.

"we could see if their are any missions?" He says as he watches Sakura get up to stretch fully.

"Good idea" she says sitting down on the bed.

Sasuke smiles and grabs her hands pulling her in for a kiss, Sakura kisses him back blushing lightly.

"You'd think after last night you'd stop blushing" Sasuke says as he smiles at her, this makes her blush even more, He chuckles and kisses her again, she kisses him back. Sasuke pulls her into a tight embrace holding her close as they kiss. Sakura breaks away hugging him back relaxing in his embrace, then gets up, he pouts at her which makes her smile.

"If we're going to see if their are any missions for us, we're going to have to shower adn get dressed, you can join me or not, your choice" she smiles at him walking towards the bathroom.

"I'll only come if you want me to" ((That's What She Said!!! XD))

"Like I said it's your Choice" she says smiling. he smirks and follows her into the bathroom and hugs her from behind as she gets teh shower ready. Sakura smiles and turns around to face him, He smiles down at her. Sasuke leans down and kisses her moving her arms so they are around his neck, Sakura smiles and kisses him back as the kiss deepens as he holds her closer. Sakura breaks away to check the water temprature, Sasuke smiles at her.

"it's ready" Sakura smiles and steps into the shower closly followed by Sasuke who hugs her close and kisses her, Sakura smiles and gladly kisses back grabign the bottle of shmpoo and starts washing his hair. Sasuke smiles and does the same fore her, Sakura finishes and moves him so she can wash the soap out of his hair. Sasuke closes his eyes liking the feeling of her masaging his scalp, Sakura smiles and kisses him then moves so he can get the soap out of her hair. Sasuke smiles and starts rubbing her scalp to get the soap out of her hair, when he's done he moves down to kiss her. Sakura kisses him back, he has his arms around her waist pulling her close to him, she wraps her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. After a while Sakura breaks away to breathe, Sasuke smiles at her.

"Shall we get dressed?" Sasuke asks reaching over to turn the water off, but Sakura stops him.

"Not yet" she says then kisses him, He wraps his arms around her waist again kissing her back, she wraps her arms around his neck deepening the kiss. They kiss for a while then Sasuke breaks away to breath, He smiles down at her, she smiles back and turns the water off, she kisses him once again and gets out her lips never leaving his. Sasuke follows her lead and gets out also grabbing a towel and starts drying her skin. Sakura does the same still kissing him passionately.

After their skin was dry Sakura starts leading him back to the bedroom. Sasuke follows all to willingly, they reach the bed and Sakura falls back onto it Sasuke on top, still kissing him passionately.

(A/N I'm ending this chappie here cause I hate doing sex scenes but I'll put a full one in eventually. XD ^_^))


	10. Chapter 10

Sakura and Sasuke were cuddling a couple hours later. He hugs her closer and sits up against the head board, she scoots up and scoots close to him, her head on his chest, he puts his chin on her head.

"I love you Sasuke" she mutters tiredly and closes her eyes slowly drifting off to sleep, he smiles.

"I love you to Sakura" he hugs her close watching as she falls asleep in his arms, then closes his own eyes to drift off to sleep, both of them with smiles on their faces.

* * *

The sun was starting to set as Sasuke starts to wake up, he notices that Sakura was gone so he gets up and gets dressed then goes into the kitchen to find her attempting to cook supper. Sakura doesn't notice him entering and continues trying but failing miserably to make shrimp tempora, he smirks and sneaks up behind her.

"what are you doing?" he says kissing her neck, she yelps in surprise at his sudden appearance and drops what she was doing.

"nothing just trying to cook supper, but it doesn't like me very much" she says as he hugs her, his chin on her shoulder.

"maybe I can help?" he suggests, Sakura smiles and picks up what she had been doing.

"I was hoping it could be special, me making you supper, but if you want you can help" she says looking at him.

"I'd love to help" he says then kisses her, "what would you have me do?" she smiles.

"Could you finish this while I get the shrimp out?" she asks motioning to what she had been doing.

"As you wish" he says taking over what she had been doing, she goes and gets the shrimp out of the freezer and put them in worm water to thaw. About an hour later it was done and the table was set, complete with some candles and everything, (Sakura's touch). Sakura and Sasuke sit across from each other and starts eating, they don't talk but just enjoy each others compony. When they're done Sakura gets up and takes the dishes to the sink to wash.

Sasuke comes up behind her and hugs her, "Lets leave these for later" he says kissing her neck.

"If you say so" she smiles, "What should we do?"

"I'm not sure, what do you want to do?"

"We could watch a movie?" she suggests randomly.

"I'm good with that" he smiles, "what should we watch?"

"I don't know lets look at the movies"

"Okay" he smiles and takes her hand leading her to the living room, after a while of looking they decide on Romeo and Juliet, with Leonardo DiCaprio. Sakura puts it and and sits down on the couch with Sasuke, she puts her head on his shoulder as the movies starts and he wraps his arm around her waist pulling her closer. Sakura smiles and relaxes as they watch the movie together, she slowly starts to drift off, really tired for some reason. Sasuke smiles noticing how tired she looked and puls her closer so she can be more comfortable. Sakura smiles and falls asleep in his arms, Sasuke sits there and watches her sleep for a while then decides it's time for bed and carries her to the bedroom, he lays her on the bed and lays down beside her, holding her close and coving the two of them with the blanket adn falls asleep, all the while Sakura is fast asleep.

* * *

A/N sorry I took so long school started and I haven't been able to write that often so i'll try and update more often then I have. Thanks for reading ^_^.


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning Sasuke wakes up and looks down at the sleeping Sakura, he smiles at her angelic face as she sleeps. Sakura is still fast asleep but feels him stir and opens an eye, he smiles at her.

"Morning" he kisses her forhead.

"Morning" she smiles at him.

"How did you sleep" he asks moving some of her hair out of her face.

"Pretty good, yourself?" she asks stretching a little.

"I slept pretty good also" he says smiling at her.

"That's good" She sits up and looks around the room slightly confused, "When did I fall asleep?" He chuckles adn sits up also.

"About halfway through the movie, so I carried you in here and went to sleep."

"Oh, why didn't you watch the rest of the movie?" She asks leaning against the headboard of the bed.

"I didn't want to watch the rest of it if you were asleep, and I was getting kind of tired anyway" He explains doing the same and wrapping his arm around her waist pulling her closer to him so her head was on his shoulder, she sighs happy.

"If you were tired anyway I guess it's okay, i didn't want you to miss the movie because of me"

"I've already seen that movie a dozen times" He smiles at her.

"Really? it looked like you hadn't by the way you reacted to some of the stuff"

"Really, I went to see it in theaters when it first came out"

"Oh" she smiles, He smiels back and kisses her forhead.

"What do you want for breakfast?"

"I'm not sure.."

The rest of her sentance is cut off by a loud knocking on the apartment door an all too familiar voice yelling at them to stop making out and get up. Sakura blushes as she and Sasuke jump to the sound of Naruto yelling, they get up and go to the door Sakura opens it.

"What is it Naruto?" She asks the very out of breath ninja, Sasuke just leans against the wall behind Sakura.

"It's bad way bad!" he says hands on his knees breathing hard.

"Come on in and sit down you look really tired" she says opening the door wider to let him in, he shakes his head.

"I can't we have to get out of the village!" Sakura's eyes widden slightly.

"Why do we have to do that?" Sasuke asks still leaning against the wall.

"Because teme, Danzous staged a coup!" he answers standing tall his breath now caught.

"What?!" Sakura almost yells out, "what happened?"

"Tsunady-sama was killed last night by some root bastards, Sakura now's not the time for Questions I'm leaving with Ero-sanin after I leave here you guys should leave soon too" He says sadly, Sakura's eyes get watery as she hears the news.

"If that's what has happened we should leave also Sakura" He says walking forward, Sakura nods her head a tear going down her cheek.

"Okay, Naruto you should go now we''ll fallow as soon as we get some stuff together" Sasuke says taking Sakura's hand and squeezing lightly in encouragement, She smiles weekly and wippes away the tears taht were falling from her eyes adn going down her face, Tsunade had been like a second mother to Sakura, she couldn't believe it.

"Okay, but be careful of any of Danzo's men they're really dangerous" he says Lookign at the two of them, "Sakura.." She looks at him.

"Yeah Naruto?"

"We'll make that bastard pay for what he's done, but we have to get some other's together we aren't strong enough to beet him now but we will be I promise" he gives his trademark grin then disappears in a puff of smoke. Sakura smiles adn turns around to face Sasuke.

"We should get ready if we're leaving" She says sniffling a little bit, Sasuke smiles sadly then head to her bedroom.

"We need to leave everything behind but the necessities" he says grabbing her backpack along with his and starts putting what he had in it, as Sakura does the same putting only the necessary things in it. Sakura and Sasuke finish at the same time and he putts his bag on his back after changing into some better clothes, Sakura does the same. Sasuke takes her hand with one of his.

"We will make that coward pay, I promise you Sakura, we will come back once we're ready" Sakura smiles at him.

"I know" she smiles back sadly, he squeezes her hand then does a couple hand signs and they disappear in a puff of leaves and cherry blossoms.

* * *

A/N I know some of it was really cheesy but I just didn't want to end it yet.


	12. Chapter 12

Sakura has her eyes closed as Sasuke transports them out of the village She opens them when she feels that they are out and finds that they are in a field just outside the villages boarders. Sasuke takes her hand and starts leading her somewhere.

"We should be safe for a while as long as we are careful" he says as they enter the woods and they start running through the trees, away from the only home Sakura has ever known.

"I hope so" she says running beside him. Sasuke smiles lightly but his eyes widen as he stops sudenly, Sakura does the same.

"What's wrong?" She asks worried, but before he can answer Someone emerges from behind a tree in front of them, Sakura's eyes widen as well.

"Hello little brother" Itachi says stepping towards them, "I'm not here to fight, I'm here to help"

"I highly doubt that" Sasuke says stepping in front of Sakura, Itachi notices his protectiveness of her and laughs, "What's so funny?" Sasuke demands.

"Oh Nothing" itachi says, looking at the two.

"Then what do you want?" Sasuke demands glaring at his brother.

"I want to make a deal with you" Itachi says calmly.

"Why should we trust you?" Sasuke Demands.

"Because I can help you avoid Konaha root squads that will be sent after you once Danzou realizes a bunch of ninja left" Itachi points out.

"He has a point Sasuke, we should give him a chance" Sakura whispers putting her hand on Sasuke arm, Sasuke looks at her adn then back at his brother.

"Fine, what's this deal you're talking about?" Sasuke says lowing his guard slightly still being on the look out just in case it was a trap to get Sakura.

"You come with me and stay under the protection of Akatsuki we will not try to take the Light Angel from Sakura, we will allow you to live with us in peace and I want to be able to talk to you alone Sasuke" Itachi says, his Sharingan inactive, so Sasuke knows he's telling the truth, he looks at sakura, She nods thinking it would be the best way, Sasuke nods adn then looks back at Itachi.

"Allright, we'll come with you" he says, Itachi nods adn turns around.

"Fallow me" itachi says adn starts moving away from tehm through the trees, Sasuke and Sakura fallow after him catching up pretty fast so they were right behind him. The travel until sunset and stop for the night in a village not far from where Itachi said they were headed. Sasuke and Sakura got a room while itachi got one to himself but right next to each other. they seperate adn Sasuke sits down on the single bed in their room, sakura sits down beside him and smiles.

"you want to get some sleep?" he asks looking at her.

"I am pretty tired" she agrees and goes to the bathroom, "I'm going to take a shower first though".

"Okay, I'll grab one after y-" he's cut off by Sakura suddenly kissing him, he kisses her back.

"I said i was taking a shower, but not that I was going to be alone" she meows seductively in his ear.

"I'm fine with that" he smirks sexily and stands up and pulls her close kissing her passionately before leading her to the bathroom. They get to the bathroom and Sasuke kisses her again but stays in the kiss as he fumbles to turn on the water, Sakura blushes and moves to unbutton his shirt. He turns back to her after turning the water on and unzips her shirt and slips it off leaving her in her bra. he then moves to take her skirt and shorts. Sakura gets his shirt off and then moves to unbutton his pants and pushes them along with his boxers down and off at the same time. Sasuke picks her up and she wraps her legs around him so he can carry her into the shower. Sasuke continues kissing her as he steps into the line of the water and leans her against the wall of the shower, moving to kiss her neck he moves a hand from her waist to rubbing her inner thigh, she moans as he starts playing with her breasts while still sucking and nipping at her neck. The water from the shower has soaked the two of them as they continue.

"I want you so bad Sakura.." He says grinding against her pushing her against the wall of the shower harder, she moans her soaking wet core rubbing against his throbing manhood as he unwraps her legs from around his waist but still holds her up by her waist, he grinds against her again causing her to moan louder.

"you like that?" Sasuke hisses in her ear as he positions himself at her entrance, Sakura shivers in anticipation.

"P-please.. Sasuke.." she moans panting slightly from his treatment.

"Yes?" he says into her ear nibbling on it, causing her to moan once more.

"I-i need.. you.." She moans louder, he smirks.

"I thought you'd never ask" he says then pounds into her slamming her against the wall causing her to cry out, he silences her by kissing her passionately, thrusting into her hard and fast. Sakura moans out in pleasure wrapping her legs around him again as he continues thrusting, while kissing him just as passionately. Sasuke continues thrusting as he starts rubbing her breasts still kissing her hard and rough, Sakura moans louder arching her back into his touch. He smirks groaning as he starts getting close, Sakura moans louder and louder as she gets closer to her climax, He continues pleasuring her by rubbing and pulling on her breasts. Sakura screams out as she hits her climax Sasuke fallows right behind her cumming into her, they calapse breathing hard ontp teh shower floor.

After a while Sasuke reaches over and grabs the soap and starts washing her hair, she smiles and does the same for him. Sasuke smiles and stands up pulling her up with him to rinse the soap off of their bodies, after that he steps out grabing a couple towls and starts drying her off.

"I can do that" Sakura says when he starts.

"I know" Sasuke says simply and continues.

"Then why are you doing it?"

"I felt like it" He smiles and kisses her cheek, she blushes lightly and smiles. After a while they are both dry, Sasuke picks Sakura up and carries her towards the bed laying her down and crawling in behind her, wrapping his arms protectively around her waist. She smiles and leans back into his chest slowly drifting off to sleep, he smiles strockign her hair, watching her sleep then slowly drifting off also.


	13. Chapter 13

In the morning Sasuke wakes up to the sound of someone knocking on the door. He gets up trying not to wake up Sakura, and heads to the door after getting dressed.

"We have to get going, if we want to stay ahead of the anbu" Itachi says as Sasuke opens the door.

"Okay We'll be right out" Sasuke says an dItachi goes back to his room to get his stuff. Sasuke goes over to the bed and kisses Sakura's forehead to wake her up.

"Time to wake up, Itachi's waiting for us" Sasuke says gatherign their things adn leaving some clothes for Sakura to change into, She stretches and gets dressed, once they're ready They go and meet Itachi in the lobby of the hotel they had stayed in.

"Are you ready?" Itachi asks standing up from where he had been sitting.

"Yeah, lets head out"

With that they head out for the last day of their journey to the Akatsuki hideout, Sakura and Sasuke run beside each other while Itachi stays in the front, after a while they stop to rest for Sakura's sake.

"I wonder where Naruto is" Sakura says after taking a drink of her water.

"He's at the base my teammate met up with he and Jariya when they were leaving the village" Itachi says before Sasuke can say anything.

"how much longer until we get there?" Sakura asks trying to prevent to awkward of a silence.

"A few more hours run and we should get there" Itachi answers then stands up, "We should head out"

"Okay" Sakura says and she and Sasuke stand up and they set off again.

After a while they reach a meadow and Itachi stands in the middle.

"We're here"


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys I'm sorry to say that I'm not going to continue with this story, as much as I would love to I'm having a major writers block, and the fact I had missed one major chapter and on mistake put one chapter up twice doesn't really help XP I can't remember what that chapter was and I don't have it saved to my computer, so I've decided to start up another story, the first chapter should be out soon, again I'm really sorry about this XP i may continue Sakura in Trouble in the future, but I don't know when that will be, so for now I'm going to delete it from this site, I'll still have it on my computer though. Please look out for my next story Unexpected Attractions, it's an itasaku, that I'm basing off of an rp I'm doing with a friend.

~CLT93~


End file.
